


Fly By Night

by AnnieMcGarden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, allura se arrepiente de muchas decisiones, de momento, este es un au en el cual todos forman parte del consejo escolar, lance y keith se odian, muy animu todo, shiro tiene un crush horrible con matt, shiro y keith son hermanos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMcGarden/pseuds/AnnieMcGarden
Summary: *Consejo Escolar Au* En la escuela todos pensaban que el nuevo presidente iba a volver a ser Allura, pero todo cambia cuando Shiro es elegido. Añade que tiene un crush en su mejor amigo de toda su vida, que su hermano en etapa emo permanente también se quiere unir, que Lance tiene un ukelele, a Hunk que solo quería cocinar y a una Pidge sedienta de venganza y tendrás la perfecta receta para el desastre.¿Saldrá algo bueno de todo esto?





	Fly By Night

**Author's Note:**

> \- El sistema educativo es un poco una mezcla extraña entre el occidental y el oriental. No lo penséis mucho.
> 
> -Por favor, tened en cuenta que los personajes son más jóvenes que en el canon. Por eso pueden tener algunos comportamientos que parece OoC, pero en realidad es que es así como me los imagino de adolescentes. No os asustéis, no los he cambiado tanto.

En sus memorias Lance seguramente diría que aquella mañana de primavera al principio del curso escolar fue el principio del todo. Que aquel alba oscuro le llenó de inspiración y le hizo ver que la escuela necesitaba un cambio, que le necesitaban a él. Su campaña empezaría como la más épica y carismática de todas, propiciando una era de paz para el área de humanidades.

Pero en realidad, no era algo tan generoso y altruista; fue algo más… romántico y primitivo. 

Aquella mañana, al llegar a su clase, se enteró de la noticia que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida:

—¡Allura perdió las elecciones por pocos votos! — le soltó Hunk nada más verlo llegar.

—¿Qué? — Lance no podía creerlo. ¡Allura era muy buena presidenta! Además de ser bella, inteligente, y prácticamente grácil como una figura de Lladro — ¡Es imposible! Ganó el año pasado. ¿Acaso la gente no se ha enterado de lo perfecta que es?

—Creo que más que ser unas elecciones justas sobre quién vale más, fueron, ya sabes, como una batalla de fans a ver quién es el mejor. Bastante sangriento.

—¿Al final ganó Shiro? ¿Takashi Shirogane? — dijo Lance completamente hundido. ¡Obviamente Allura era la mejor! Shiro ni siquiera tenía su cabello completamente blanco — Malditas fans locas. Yo también ganaría si mis fans fuesen así de agresivas.

—Creo que no cuentas con el hecho de que no tienes fans, Lance.

—Sí que tengo fans. Es solo que, ya sabes, son más calmadas — sonrió confiado. Obvio que tenía un club de fans. En alguna parte. Como si fuese una sociedad secreta donde trafican con sus fotos.

—Ya, ya — Hunk rodó los ojos — En fin, la gente que prefería a Allura está colérica, ya que obviamente su plantilla no repite este año. Ahora como la elige Shiro va a haber una campaña de elección de ya sabes, la gente que está en el consejo y esas cosas. Creo que el único fijo es Matt como secretario y Allura como vicepre. 

—Espera. Espera, espera, espera.

Lance acababa de tener la idea más brillante de su vida, y Hunk, al ver sus ojos, se asustó. Sabía que solo significaban problemas.

—¿Sabes que es lo que esto significa, Hunk?

—¿Qué vas a intentar algo descabellado y tonto y que no va a funcionar y no va a salir bien como siempre y me vas a arrastrar a ello?

—No, no. Jesús Hunk, cuanta fe en mí — pasó un brazo por el hombro de Hunk, mirando al techo de la clase como si tuviese la mismísima vía láctea ahí arriba — Significa que puedo convertirme en representante del programa de humanidades, acercarme a Allura, y que tú te vas a venir conmigo. 

—¿…Y en qué se diferencia eso de lo que acabo de decir?

—Oh, venga, Hunk, un poco de fe en mí. Soy tu amigo. Tu colega. Tu hermano. Confía en mí — Lance puso ojos de borrego pero Hunk ya era completamente inmune a ellos.

—¿Y qué hago yo en este brillante plan, del cual nada, absolutamente nada, puede salir mal?

—Te presentarás a tesorero, claro.

—Ni en broma.

La mirada de Hunk era de terror, y Lance lo comprendía. Seguramente estaría recordando aquella fatídica clase en primaria cuando le encargaron cuidar de un huevo y se le rompió a los cinco minutos.

—Hunk, esto no es huevo.

—No te atrevas a llamar a Catherine huevo.

—…Vale, ser tesorero no es como cuidar a Catherine — Lance prosiguió, danzando alrededor del pupitre de Hunk — Esto es dinero. Tendrías que manejar cuentas y gastos e inventarios. ¡Y eso se te da genial! ¿Acaso tu madre volvió a hacer la compra desde que te encargas tú de la compra y la comida? No, porque sabes gestionarlo todo genial. Perfecto. Como el propietario de un restaurante.

—Lance, una cosa es una lista de la compra y mi cocina y otra cosa es un colegio entero — replicó Hunk. 

—¿Y cuando tengas tu propio restaurante qué? — eso pareció afectarle a Hunk — piensa en esto como una prueba, un examen, un entrenamiento para la verdadera batalla. Después de enfrentarte a esto, ninguna cocina será rival.

El gesto de Hunk vaciló, y Lance sabía que lo tenía en el bote. ¡Allura espera, que ahí va Lance!

—Oye, Lance, ¿tú sabes cuales van a ser tus deberes como representante si te escogen, verdad?

—Claro — respondió con confianza — Ya sabes, cosas de representantes. Aparecer, dar un par de actuaciones, mantener la moral alta, y asistir a un par de reuniones. Fácil como quitarle la piruleta a un niño.

—No es solo eso, Lance — le advirtió Hunk — Piénsalo; tendrías que coordinar y representar todos los clubs de humanidades (es decir, los de ciencias sociales y artes), manejar las actuaciones y los eventos (porque son todos muy artísticos, como hombre de ciencias doy fe), tendrás que coordinarlos a todos y sabes cómo son todos; demasiado liberales y llenos de ideas y con ganas de que su idea gane. ¿Estás seguro de querer representar todo eso, Lancy Lance? ¿Eh?

Lance se había quedado mudo. No había pensado en que tendría que hacer todo eso. De repente, sus ganas se habían debilitado. ¿Organizar a los de artes en un proyecto creativo? Ni de broma. La última vez fue un árbol de navidad y acabaron haciendo un belén steampunk con una representación del parto en vivo. Con sangre y todo.

—Ya no tienes tantas ganas, ¿eh, Lance? — sonrió Hunk — ahora vete a tu clase, que como venga el profe y te vuelva a ver por aquí, te va a pasar a ciencias.

 

. . .

—Acepto los resultados. Pero que sepas que no te acepto — dijo Allura, sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Shiro no pensaba que su primera reunión con su vicepresidenta y su secretario fuese perfecta, ni mucho menos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que Allura había dejado el listón muy alto y había trabajado duro para ser presidenta otra vez, solo para ser derrotada por un chico en su primer año presentándose y todo gracias a su club de fans.

No es que Shiro no estuviera agradecido por la victoria, ni mucho menos; es solo que quizás le hubiera agradado más si hubiese ganado porque la gente le creía realmente válido, y no porque le parecía atractivo o cualquier cosa que impulse a sus fans (ni siquiera comprendía por qué tenía fans; no había hecho nada especial para merecerlo. Aunque Matt discrepa bastante). Ahora tenía a Allura enfadada con el resultado y no podía culparla; una derrota así es amarga.

—Sé que es imposible convencerte de que me tomo en serio mi trabajo si no es vía demostrándotelo, pero espero que algún día llegues a reconocerme como presidente — le dijo Shiro — Además, personalmente creo que estás más cualificada que yo para este puesto ya que tienes experiencia. Espero poder contar con tu colaboración con cualquier problema que se presente.

Allura le miró de arriba abajo, ciertamente despectiva, y se sentó en una silla lateral de la mesa. 

—Por supuesto que voy a colaborar, no tengo planeado escapar de mis responsabilidades, esté contenta con el resultado o no. Espero que tu demuestres ser responsable como dices ser, no me gustaría hundirme con trabajo extra.

Guau. ¿De verdad Matt estaba enamorado de esta chica?

A ver, Shiro podía ver objetivamente qué era lo que Matt veía en ella pero… Shiro tenía poca paciencia con ciertos temas, y uno de ellos es que cuestionen sus capacidades. Pero no vale de nada discutir ni cabrearse, así que mejor demostrárselo y así nunca más lo volverán a cuestionar… o eso esperaba.

—Bueno, bueno. Malos rollos fuera — dijo Matt, más contento que una perdiz — una mujer tan bonita como tú merece reír siempre.

—No todo es risas. Espero que eso no signifique que vas a tomarte esto a broma — Allura le agujereó con la mirada.

—¡No, no, por supuesto que no! ¡Yo me tomo en serio todo lo que te tomes en serio, Allura!

Matt no tenía vergüenza.

Para ser un nerd que dejaría en evidencia a todo el elenco de Big Bang, Matt no tenía mucho filtro. A lo mejor no era el más educado, pero era el más sincero, y muchas veces era hasta admirable esa sinceridad suya. ¿Pero ahora mismo? Estaba poniendo de los nervios a Shiro.

Shiro querría decir que era porque estaba haciendo el ridículo, adulando de una manera tan patética a Allura pese a todo su rechazo (seguramente pensaría que su lado es frío es maravilloso, también). Pero estaría mintiendo. Oh, vaya mentira estaría contando.

—Bueno, ¿empezamos la reunión ya? — dijo Shiro, un poco cortante. Matt se sentó inmediatamente en frente de Allura y Shiro le dedicó una última mirada. Se estaba limpiando las gafas con el borde de la camiseta y Shiro temió haberse embobado mirando los dedos de Matt — Declaro abierta la primera reunión del Consejo escolar, con motivo de organizar la elección de los puestos vacantes.

—Haremos lo mismo que los demás años — empezó Allura, casi sin dejar a Shiro terminar — convocaremos a los alumnos a presentarse para el puesto que prefieran, y luego juzgaremos quién es mejor para el puesto y quién no. Haremos el anuncio por megafonía mañana por la mañana, y colocaremos en los tablones de anuncios de cada piso una hoja para apuntar el nombre. Propongo que la fecha límite sea el lunes de la semana que viene, y que el martes comencemos a entrevistar a los candidatos. ¿Alguien se opone a lo que he explicado?

Allura hablaba con tanta claridad y fiereza que a Shiro casi le daba cosa decir algo. Estaba un poco intimidado ya que Allura desprendía ese aire regio e imponente que confería una buena educación, carisma y experiencia en el campo.

—No tengo nada que objetar. ¿Tú, Matt?

—Nunca — sonrió como un bobalicón. Maldita sonrisa que llegaba de oreja a oreja.

—Bien, entonces te paso las hojas y las imprimes tu Matt, ¿no?

—No hay problema, Presidente — había un cierto tono jocoso en la última palabra, un residuo que denotaba la amistad que los unía.

—Entonces creo que está todo listo por este descanso. A partir de mañana empezaremos a reunirnos en las tardes con los demás clubes. No tendremos que gastar más descansos en reuniones — sonrió Shiro. 

—Entendido. Si me disculpáis, tengo clase en cinco minutos — Allura se levantó y cogió su bolsa — Hasta mañana. 

—¡Hasta mañana por la tarde, Allura!

—Hasta mañana.   
Sin la tensión que emanaba de Allura, el aula del consejo estudiantil estaba mucho más vacía. Shiro sintió que al fin podía respirar sin envenenarse, y se estaba preguntando por cuanto más podría aguantar todo ese odio que emanaba de ella antes de morir intoxicado. 

—No puedo creer que tú seas Presidente y yo tu secretario — sonrió Matt — ¿Te puedo llamar Obama? Obama asiático. Uh, acabo de imaginarme algo raro.

Ambos sonrieron. A Shiro le gustaba cuando Matt hacía risas cortas y efímeras, porque le envolvían en este aura de chico animado imperturbable. También le gustaba cuando empezaba a lanzar sus datos de futuro ingeniero de robo—genética (o ingeniero de todo, ya que le gusta todo), y metía chistes que solo él o su hermana entendían. Le hacían sentir como un privilegiado al poder escuchar sus murmullos sin sentido, ya que significaba que estaba tan cómodo con él que podía hablar solo. 

—Creo que Allura me va a matar un día de estos.

—¿Allura? Imposible — Oh no, ahí iba otra vez. Mierda Shiro, por qué tuviste que sacar el tema — Sé que puede parecer fría y distante, pero actualmente sonríe mucho y es muy amable con todos. Ayuda en lo que puede y se interesa en todas las causas y proyectos que tienen los estudiantes. No busca malas relaciones, así que estoy seguro de que te dará una oportunidad y te aceptará como presidente. Estoy seguro de ello.

—Ya. Ya sé lo perfecta que es.

—Siento haber vuelto a hablar, ya sabes, un discurso entero sobre ella.

Oh no, Shiro. Oculta tu lado feo. Matt, no debe saber, Matt no debe saber nada.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir, no te disculpes. Te gusta, y es normal que quieras hablar sobre ella, es solo que — invéntate algo, Shiro — ya sabes, es tan cortante conmigo, que temo que nunca pueda aceptarme.

—Oh venga, eres Takashi Shirogane. Para empezar, tu nombre mola mucho — Matt le puso una mano en el hombro, un gesto que hizo temblar a Shiro — Además, eres inteligente, tienes fans, alma de líder, se te da bien el deporte, consideras la opinión de los demás, arriesgarías tu vida hasta por una oruga — la mano de Matt se quedó sin dedos para enumerarlo todo — En fin, ¡tienes un montón de cualidades para ser un buen líder! Y estoy bastante seguro de que Allura se dará cuenta, y te aceptará como presidente. 

—Matt…

Ah, por qué Matt, tienes que ser tan perfecto en los momentos perfectos. Shiro pensó que esto no era justo, que estaba haciendo todo el doble de difícil a posta.

—¡Venga, anímate! ¡Queda un minuto para que termine el descanso y yo aún no he comido nada! Qué sí, que ya se que no me va a dar tiempo a comer ahora, pero lo que tú no sabías Takashi Shirogane, es que yo soy un ninja encubierto, procedente de la mismísima China…

Shiro no podía hacer otra cosa que reír ante las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo. Mientras salía, pensaba que era la vida era una injusta pero a la vez agradecía sus injusticias. Matt estaba contándole tonterías e iba a acompañarle por esta loca aventura de ser un presidente, ¿qué más podía pedir?

…

Al día siguiente, Keith fue el primero en poner su nombre en la lista. Keith tenía dos buenas razones; la primera, que era bastante bueno en taekwondo y sabía de otros deportes en general, y segundo, que su hermano era presidente que quería estar ahí.

A veces, Keith se sentía como un polluelo siguiendo a su madre, pero sabía que solo se había apuntado a ser representante del programa de deportes para así asegurarse de que ningún tonto tenía el puesto. Confiaba en el buen juicio de su hermano, pero no en sus compañeros; la mayoría intentarían apuntarse para estar cerca de Allura o Shiro. Dios mío, los fans de esta escuela dan bastante miedo. 

Esperaba que Shiro pudiera elegir a alguien mejor que él para ser el representante, de verdad.

—No me jodas.

Una voz que le sonaba tanto como la cara de un desconocido a media tarde resonó al verle. El chico de flequillo bastante corto y un ceño igual de fruncido parecía bastante disgustado de verle delante del tablón. Oh vaya, otra persona que no se alegraba de verle a la lista. Genial.

—¡Tú! — el desconocido le estaba señalando bastante indignado — ¡No perderé!

Se acercó a él bastante apresurado y por un momento pensó que le iba a pegar sin ningún tipo de razón aparente. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue arrebatarle el bolígrafo de su mano y puso nombre debajo de la casilla de “representante del programa de humanidades”. Le miró de una manera bastante intensa y luego apuntó otro nombre en la casilla de “tesorero”.

—Ya sé que eres el don perfecto de deportes, pero te demostraré que los de humanidades podemos hacerlo mejor que vosotros.

¿Qué?

Antes de ni siquiera poder replicarle, el chico se dio la vuelta junto con un movimiento de muñeca que sugería que había dejado caer un micrófono al suelo. Lo cual, lo dejó en bastante ridículo.

¿Quién se creía ese chaval? ¡Menuda manera de enfadarte con alguien que ni siquiera conoces! Aunque bueno, eso no debería sorprender a Keith. Nadie realmente le veía como un ser humano. 

La gente se había quedado mirando, y Keith odiaba como sus ojos se clavaban en él. ¿Qué, querían más cosas sobre las que cuchichear? Antes de marcharse sin mirar a nadie, vislumbró el nombre escrito en la columna de humanidades.

Lance Caballero. Así se llamaba el idiota.

…

¡Bzzt!

—Andorita.

¡Bzzzzzzt!

—23 pares de cromosomas.

¡BZZZZZZZZT!

—Condensado de Bons—Einstein, obviamente.

Pidge tenía una sonrisa triunfadora de oreja a oreja. Aunque la química y la biología no se le daban tan bien como la física, seguía sabiendo todas las respuestas. Estaba de brazos cruzados en su mesa, con el botón prácticamente quemado de tanto pulsarlo y había dejado la boca abierta a todos sus compañeros.

Ah, que buen día. Iba a arrasar en el Decathlon Académico.

—¡Brillante, Katy! Quizás seas tú el último miembro que necesitamos para nuestro equipo.

—¿De verdad? — sus ojos brillaron. 

El presidente del club del Decathlon Académico parecía bastante complacido con su actuación. Pidge sabía que lo había hecho casi perfecto, así que se retiró de su asiento para salir y dejar que otros compañeros lo intentasen. Por supuesto, ella sabía que la cogerían.

Así de confiada estaba.

Se sentó en el pasillo a esperar mientras el penúltimo candidato entraba, hecho un manojo de nervios. Había cinco de los que se habían presentado hablando sobre las preguntas, casi como una charla después de un examen. 

Pidge quería unirse, pero seguramente no se le daría muy bien. Lo de socializar y eso. 

Entonces cruzó la mirada con el salvador de su inutilidad social.

—¡Keith! 

Se acercó a él con deseos de entablar una conversación. Sin embargo, a cada paso que daba más convencida estaba de que Keith estaba de muy, muy mal humor. Oh—oh, aquí viene la digievolución de Keith; ¡Emo Cabreado!

—Vaya, ¿pasó algo? Tienes cara de que querer morder a alguien.

—No es nada — murmuró Keith.

Ah, Keith. Nunca fallas en hacerte el difícil y misterioso. Lástima que Pidge sea la fan número uno del Profesor Layton.

—Ya, no es nada — rodó los ojos — ¿Te encontraste con alguien poco placentero?

Keith abrió los ojos, ¡completamente cazado!

—¿Cómo lo…?

—No es tan poco común en ti como crees — Keith frunció el ceño y bufó, algo ofendido — ¿Y?

—¿Y…?

—¿Quién fue esta vez? ¿Lucas? ¿Danny de ciencias? ¿O fue otra vez ese retrasado de atletismo, Kevin?

—Oye, yo no tengo tantos enemigos.

—Atraes a los gilipollas como mosquitos a la luz — eso hizo sonreír levemente de Keith — ¿Quién fue?

—Un chaval latino de humanidades… ¿Lance, creo que era? — intentó recordar — En todo caso, yo estaba poniendo mi nombre en la lista, ¡y ese tío viene y dice que no va a perder contra mí o yo que sé! Básicamente se me puso a gritar en medio del pasillo sin ningún tipo de motivo.

—Guau. Vaya imbécil. ¿Le conocías de algo?

—Qué va. Nunca le he hablado — desvió la mirada — Bueno, eso es porque quizás nunca hablo con nadie.

—Bienvenido al club de los idiotas que no sabes socializar — sonrió Pidge, y le ofreció un puño listo para ser chocado — Menos mal que nuestros hermanos son los que saben.

—Sí — Keith sonrió y chocaron los puños.

Cuando tus hermanos mayores son los mejores amigos desde la ESO y solo os llevais dos años, de alguna manera conoces al hermano pequeño del otro. Ese fue el caso de Pidge; un día, Shiro apareció en su casa con Keith agarrado del cuello de su chaqueta, con cara de estar bastante enfadado. Pidge podía recordar con claridad la incomodidad que se respiraba en el ambiente. 

Sin embargo, solo hizo falta una partida pequeña a un videojuego para que ambos empezasen a quejarse de sus hermanos, y una especie de alianza se formó entre ellos. Aunque iban a la misma escuela estaban en diferentes clases, y desde entonces suelen pasar los descansos juntos. Pidge aún se emociona al pensar que hay alguien de su edad que no la encuentra repelente o sabelotodo.

—¿Qué tal el Decathlon Académico? ¿Ya te han cogido?

—No, aún no. Pero estoy bastante segura de que lo harán — dijo Pidge, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Fácil; el presidente me dijo que era una de sus mejores candidatas. Además, necesitan a alguien con conocimientos de física, química y cosas de ciencia y en general, ¡y yo soy una friki de eso! — se señaló la frente con vehemencia — ¡Lo llevo escrito en la cara!

—Por eso no tienes amigos. 

Qué.

—Espera, ¿qué? — Pidge se quedó con los ojos como platos. ¿Acababa Keith de…? ¿Keith…? — ¿Acabas de… hacer una broma, y no solo eso, si no además quemarme?

Keith rio ante la reacción de Pidge. ¡En serio, eso era muy raro! Keith tiene el mismo sentido del humor que una piedra, así que lo que acababa de pasar no podía ser si no una advertencia para un día catastrófico.

—Cambiando de tema — dijo Keith, claramente disfrutando de la cara confusa de Pidge — ¿No te vas a apuntar como representante de ciencias? Ya que tu hermano es el secretario y eso.

—Nah, paso. Con el Decathlon estaré bastante ocupada, y al fin y al cabo, ya soy toda una adulta. No puedo simplemente ir siguiendo a mi hermano a todas partes — sonrió maliciosamente a Keith — no como otros.

—Oye, yo lo hice porque sé cómo son los de deportes y seguramente la mayoría que se presente sean fans siniestros de Shiro y Allura, así que…

Los candidatos que estaban en el pasillo parecían ir entrando otra vez al aula del club del Decathlon. Parecía que iban a anunciar quién sería el último miembro del equipo. 

—Bueno, tengo que ir entrando. Tienen que anunciar que estoy dentro y eso. 

—Buena suerte.

—Como si la necesitara.

Pidge entró con todos los demás. Durante quince minutos eternos fueron nombrando a los miembros oficiales nuevos y algunos suplentes. Aplaudieron al final del anuncio y se agradecieron y halagaron las actuaciones.

Al salir, Pidge descubrió que Keith la estaba esperando.

—Dónde está el papel ese — preguntó Pidge, abrupta — Necesito poner mi nombre en la casilla de ciencias, porque se van a arrepentir de no haberme cogido.

….  
—¡No puedo esperar a que vayan pasando ya los candidatos! Sobre todo Pidge. Estoy tan emocionado. Conmovido, incluso — sonrió Matt — me alegra que quiera trabajar codo con codo con su hermano mayor.

—¿Acaso Pidge no se unió por motivos de venganza?

—Eso son pormenores — dijo Matt — en todo caso, ella ama la ciencia y es bastante responsable. Yo no digo nada.

—Y lo dices todo — suspiró Allura.

Era ya por la tarde, a dos horas de que el sol se empezase a poner. La gente ya hacía cola en el pasillo para ser entrevistados, y aún estaban ordenando las fichas de los alumnos. 

—¿Veis? Lo ordené todo de tal manera que empecemos con los tesoreros y luego con los representantes — le guiñó un ojo a Allura — por orden alfabético.

—Guau, eso tiene que ser lo más erótico que he escuchado en mi vida — resopló Allura — Bueno, iré llamando a la gente…

—¡No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo! — se ofreció Matt.

Y sin más, salió por la puerta. Shiro podía escuchar como empezaba a ponerlos en orden. “¡Los tesoreros primeros, por favor!”. Le gustaba la voz que ponía cuando se quería hacer el intimidante y dar órdenes.

Por Dios Shiro, concéntrate. 

Revisó los candidatos a tesorero; cuatro. De por sí lo de participar en el consejo no es algo muy popular, pero al puesto de tesorero se apuntaba muy poca gente. La gente prefería las elecciones por las guerras de fans que ocurrían. 

Los candidatos fueron pasando, y resultaron ser una decepción; los dos primeros los echó Allura en seguida porque ya los conocía del año pasado y solo buscaban crear problemas y estar por estar. La tercera resultó ser una fan de Shiro que al verlo delante apenas pudo hablar de la vergüenza y el nerviosismo, y parecía más bien un poco desastre. 

Solo eran cuatro y tres ya eran completamente inútiles. Shiro tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en el cuarto, ya que Allura estaba de tan mal humor con los otros tres que temía que ella lo matase hoy de pura frustración.

Entró un chico de piel morena, regordete, y con pinta de estar nervioso.

—Buenas Hunk, siéntate — Shiro le ofreció la más calma de las sonrisas, intentando que se leyese entre líneas el mensaje de “por Dios sé el bueno”. 

—Ah, sí, claro, sentarme — tardó un par de segundos en encontrar la silla, pese a estar justo delante de él — Sí.

—Bueno, Hunk, ¿por qué quieres ser tesorero? — preguntó Allura. Matt frunció el ceño, pensativo, al ver al chico.

—A ver, es una larga historia, bueno, más bien corta. Fue todo por culpa de Lance, él me… — hizo una pausa acompañada de una cara de pánico y se apresuró a decir otra cosa — Quiero decir, Lance me inspiró a intentar conseguir este puesto. Es porque, eh, algún día quiero tener mi propio restaurante, y manejar el dinero es importante, ¿no?, por eso quiero venir aquí, y, eh, estoy hablando solo, y debería parar, pero, eh... eso. Sí.

Dios mío, el pobre chaval estaba en pánico. Quizás tener ese nerviosismo no sea una buena señal de ser buen tesorero, al fin y al cabo…

—Tus notas son… bastante aceptables — dijo Shiro, observando la breve ficha con las calificaciones del curso pasado de Hunk. Eran todas promedio — Aunque en matemáticas veo que flojeas. 

—¡Ah, eso es que es demasiado complicado! — se quejó Hunk — quiero decir, yo soy el que hace la compra en mi casa, porque mis padres trabajan y eso. Entonces ellos me dan un presupuesto para toda la semana y puedo arreglármelas perfectamente, porque es mi cocina, y sé cuánto cuesta cada cosa, y no hay problemas como que si un tren va desde París hasta Lyon haya la x ¿sabéis? Es diferente. 

Vaya, parece que hablar de temas que le molestan aunque sea un poco saca algo de carácter en Hunk.

Justo cuando iban a hacer otra pregunta, Matt se metió en medio.

—¡Tú eres el tío del año pasado! ¡El Máster Chef!

La cara de Hunk era una mezcla de sonrojo y felicidad, al ser llamado por ese título. ¿Master Chef?

—Que sí, ¿no os acordáis? — Matt lo explicaba muy emocionado — El año pasado cinco encargados de los puestos de comida en el festival escolar no pudieron atender por intoxicación, así que Hunk, un chaval de secundaria, se encargó de todo. ¡De todo! — había hecho un gesto exagerado, de los que les gusta hacer — Yo por mí, le cogía ya.

—Matt, hay que permanecer imparciales — recordó Allura.

—Oh, sí, perdona — sonrió a Hunk — Lo que quería decir es que pienso que eres un posible candidato muy imparcialmente perfecto. 

Shiro soltó una risa con aquello. Matt siempre se saltaba las formalidades y no soportaba la burocracia. ¡El perfecto secretario!

Hunk sonrió con nerviosismo y Allura resopló. 

—Muchas gracias Hunk, mañana diremos por telefonía un aviso con los candidatos elegidos. 

—¡Sí! ¡Genial! Estaré, eh, estaremos Lance y yo, esperando el anuncio con ganas.

Hunk se había levantado ya para irse, pero antes de salir por la puerta susurró algo más.

—Laaaaaaance.

—Uh, vale.

Complacido, se marchó. Eso fue extraño. ¿Podría tomarse como una especie de recomendación?

—Me gusta Hunk — dijo Matt. 

—Me parece un buen chico, y parece que ya tiene experiencia en manejar algo grande — dijo Shiro — Además, prácticamente va a manejar contigo todo, así que creo que tu opinión es de más importancia. 

—A mi me parece que no deberías ser tan imparcial — recriminó Allura.

—¿Acaso vamos a elegir a los buenos—para—nada y al fan? 

—No… tampoco digo eso. 

—Entonces está bien. ¡Las buenas noticias hay que darlas cuanto antes! — dijo Matt. 

Ah mierda, el movimiento especial de Matt; ¡brillante optimismo! Es casi sobrehumano como alguien puede ser tan positivo y disfrutar tanto de casi todo. Ugh, maldito Matt.

Su optimismo sin malicia ninguna había callado a Allura. Ella, aún disgustada, se aclaró la garganta para desviar el tema. 

—Bueno, no tenemos toda la tarde. Llamemos ahora a los de deportes.

—¡Entendido!

Matt fue raudo a organizar la línea y empezar a llamarlos. “¡A ver, el Michael Jordan el primero!”. Shiro echó un vistazo a las listas; eran ocho para representante. Esperaba que algunos fuesen más serios que los tesoreros, ya que los representantes de los distintos programas suelen ser puestos más populares

Los dos primeros fueron unos fans de Allura que a lo mucho aspiraban a un puesto de suplente en el equipo de baseball. El tercero era una chica en el equipo de tenis que, pese a saber bastante de deporte, no parecía tener mucha idea de gestión (aún así, la pusieron en posibles). El cuarto ni siquiera se presentó. Sin embargo, el quinto nombre animó a Shiro. 

—¡Ey Keith! — saludó Matt en la puerta — Colega, hermano de mi hermana, tío, amigüito. 

—¿No tendrías que ser imparcial en esto? — Keith alzó una ceja.

—La familia es la familia.

Ah, una de las cosas que más destruía la compostura de Shiro era cuando Matt se ponía en plan padre adoptivo con Keith. Era algo que simplemente no podía resistir, ya que atentaba directamente contra su instinto paternal. 

Keith se sentó sin decir nada, y solo miró a Allura. Ah, intentaba mantener lejos la conexión de familia para hacerlo más imparcial. ¡Qué chico más considerado y educado se había convertido su hermano!

—Así que, Keith. Eres el hermano de Shiro, ¿no? — Allura alzó una ceja. 

—Sí, se presentó por— Shiro fue interrumpido por su compañera.

—Shh, las preguntas las hago yo. Ya que no sois nada imparciales — les atravesó con la mirada, para luego fijarla en Keith — Dime, ¿por qué quieres el puesto?

—Estaba francamente preocupado que los únicos que se presentasen fuesen personas que sólo intentasen acercarse a vosotros o que no se tomasen el trabajo en serio.

—¿Oh? Suenas confiado.

Y Allura sonaba como una gánster. 

—¿Qué te hace creer que estás capacitado para el trabajo?

—Llevo desde los seis años en taekwondo, y además todos los años me apunto al club de atletismo. Muchas veces colaboro con otros clubes o me propongo voluntario para el festival deportivo. Sé mejor que nadie como son los de deporte, y cómo funcionan.

Keith le sostuvo la mirada a Allura. ¡Menuda batalla más intensa! Allura incluso se había inclinado un poco, sujetándole la mirada. Sin embargo, fue ella la que rompió primero con otra pregunta.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Keith también ha ganado numerosas competiciones, y aunque no es muy bueno relacionándose, el int—

—¿No es bueno relacionándose? — Allura miró de manera juzgadora a Keith — ¿Y cómo piensas organizar todo?

—…Me acostumbraré. 

Hubo un silencio tan tenso que podrías cortarlo con una aguja de filo afilado. Shiro se recriminó el intervenir, aunque ya se estaba medio molestando. No podía mostrar su enfado, ya que sabía que eso solo iba a servir para aumentar el rechazo de Allura.

La albina parecía pensativa. Entonces sonrió.  
—Muchas gracias por presentarte Keith. Mañana diremos por megafonía los resultados. Puedes retirarte.

Keith parecía bastante confuso por el abrupto corte de la entrevista. Miró a Matt y a Shiro en busca de respuestas, pero ninguno tenía alguna. En un silencio algo incómodo, Keith se retiró. 

—Allura, ya sé que no te caigo muy bien que digamos, pero no tenías por qué ser así de borde con mi hermano. 

—Yo no he estado siendo borde — replicó Allura — simplemente le presioné un poco.

A Shiro le había parecido raro que Keith no hubiese estallado a la primera. Mantuvo (más o menos) la calma y eso fue lo que probablemente le gane el favor de Allura. 

Ojalá que Keith le agrade a Allura.

—¿Qué estáis mirando? Hay que seguir con las entrevistas. Llama al siguiente, Matt.

—¡Ah, sí!

Los restantes no eran muy interesantes, aunque dos de ellos eran bastante competentes y con calificaciones promedio. No había nada que recalcar o reprochar. Completamente mediocres, como dijo Allura.

Keith es, objetivamente, una mejor opción. 

Shiro resaltó en su mente la palabra objetivamente.

—¡Tocan los de ciencias! — dijo Matt muy emocionado. 

Salió pitando de la habitación y se puso a dar órdenes.

—¡Eh, gente! ¡Que nos toca! ¡En fila, en fila!

Eran diez los candidatos. A cada uno que entraba Matt lo conocía. ¿Qué era, un relaciones públicas? A Shiro aún le sorprendía su sorprendente capacidad para relacionarse con tanta gente. Iba saludando de manera personal a todos, del tipo de “Hey Marta, ¿cómo va el trabajo sobre la teoría de cuerdas? Fijo que lo tienes todo bien hilado”, o “¿Qué tal con tu jefe, Chris? ¿Se ha puesto todo Bos(sy)ón* contigo otra vez?”. 

Eran tan horribles que daban ganas de tirarse por la ventana. 

(No tantas. Aunque los chistes fueran tan malos como unos de toc toc, Shiro aún pagaría por seguir escuchando la voz de Matt cuando los decía. Tan vacilona y tan divertida).

—Hey, hermanita.

—Hey hermanito.

Como si fuesen ya profesionales, Pidge y Matt realizaron un saludo digno de una coreografía de premio internacional. Puños, arriba, abajo, entonces giran el brazo y… ya se ha perdido. Allura le miró incrédula.

—¿Otro hermano? 

Shiro se encogió de hombros. 

—¡Aquí está la más brillante de todo el programa de ciencias! Bueno, la segunda más brillante… 

—Sabes perfectamente que puedo llegar al nivel en el que estás en una semana — desafió Pidge.

—Ya, pero es sólo que te da pereza, ¿no?

Pidge eran, quizás, la versión femenina y un poco más sarcástica y pesimista de Matt. Muchas veces le sorprendía lo mucho que se parecían en muchas cosas. Le hacía pensar en si Keith y él también tenían esos parecidos…

—A ver, esto es ridículo. La gente va a pensar que solo admitimos a enchufados.

—Oh, ¿entonces te ha gustado Keith para el puesto?

—Nunca he dicho eso.

Shiro sonrió. 

—¡Buenas! — Pidge se sentó en la silla, bastante animada y sonriente. Irradiaba confianza.

—Voy a suponer que también conoces a su hermana, así que vuelvo a hacer las preguntas yo, ¿entendido?

—Toda tuya.

Allura miró de una manera muy intensa a Pidge, casi como con Keith. Ante sus ojos penetrantes, ella se encogió un poco en el asiento, intimidada.

—Dime, Katy, ¿por qué quieres el puesto? — Qué raro era escuchar que la llamasen Katy.

—Por venganza.

—Estás dentro.

Matt soltó un “¡GENIAL!” y chocó las cinco con Pidge.

—¡Allura! ¿Y la imparcialidad? 

—Olvídala. Una razón como esa ahora mismo merece todo mi respeto.

Ugh, Shiro se estaba frustrando un poco. ¿Por qué ahora la deja entrar con una razón tan estúpida y a Keith le ponía tantos problemas? A ver, que por supuesto que quiere que Pidge esté en el consejo (otra hermana pequeña para él), pero seguía sacándole de quicio que Allura cambiase el trato cuando se trataba de él. Era muy injusto. 

Pero no podía decir nada. Tenía que tener paciencia, esperar que Allura viese que era válido como presidente y rezar para que le empezase a tratar como si no hubiese matado a su gato.

—¿Puedo preguntar la razón de tu venganza, Katy?

—Ah, es que los del Decathlon Académico no me admitieron. Así que me dije: ¡se van a enterar como me cojan! No voy a arruinarles el club, obviamente — se apresuró a aclarar — solamente demostrarles que yo era mejor opción y que ahora estoy con algo… jerárquicamente mejor.

—Ah, como cuando el chico que te interesa te rechaza después de haberte dado esperanzas así que empiezas a salir con alguien o el doble de alto o que sea su pariente — asintió Allura.

Shiro no creía que esa era la situación, precisamente.

—Bueno, pareces una buena chica, tienes buenas notas y seguro que se te da bien organizar. Si no para eso tienes a tu hermano aquí — sonrió Allura, genuinamente complacida — Gracias por presentarte, mañana anunciaremos los resultados.

—¡Genial! 

—¡Mi hermana va a trabajar conmigo! — volvieron a hacer su complicado saludo de manos — ¡Esto va a ser la caña!

Ah, Shiro podría quedarse mirando la cara de felicidad de Matt todo el día, en serio. Estaba tan ilusionado que la sonrisa iba de una oreja a otra, y las mejillas le iban a reventar. Como un hámster con mucha comida.

—…Tierra llamando a Shiro — Allura chasqueó los dedos delante de él. Ni se había enterado de que Pidge se había ido y de que Matt ya estaba llamando al siguiente — Concéntrate. Aunque Katy ya sea mi favorita, aún tenemos que fingir que somos imparciales. ¡Venga, venga!

Los otros participantes resultaron ser, en su gran mayoría, gente que sabía lo que hacía. El fallo que albergaban residía en esa aura de sabelotodo y superioridad que acabó sacando de quicio a todos. 

La última parte de las entrevistas llegaba, y el sol ya estaba tornándose naranja. Pronto sería hora de marchar, así que deberían ir apurando un poco las entrevistas.

Por fortuna, o desgracia, solo se habían presentado cinco. Igual de pocos. Shiro deseó tener la misma suerte que tuvo con los otros.

Matt los fue llamándolos, haciendo unos pobres y (bastante seguro) equivocados chistes de historia del arte. Aunque sea el programa de humanidades, también se incluyen dentro las artes, así que acabaron siendo los “artísticos” del colegio.

Los tres primeros no parecían tener muy claro por qué estaban ahí. Ellos sabían que eran las entrevistas, pero no por qué se presentaron. De todas maneras uno parecía un anarquista del sistema escolar, y podía sentir sus ganas de terminar con la “jerarquía escolar”. Shiro anotó vigilar su espalda mejor de ahora en adelante. 

El siguiente fue, sorprendentemente un fan de Shiro. Se sintió halagado pero lo rechazaron al momento. “A lo mejor eres gay y el amor de tu vida está en esta escuela, esperando por ti” bromeó Matt.

Shiro le miró durante largo rato para reírse la manera más falsa que jamás hubo existido. 

La ironía de todo aquello lo estaba matando.

—Vale… ahora el último. Lance Caballero — Allura frunció el ceño — ¿no oímos ese nombre antes?

—¿No era el que Hunk no paraba de mencionar?

—Ah, la recomendación. Esperamos que este sea el bueno.

Nada más que entró, los tres sabían que aquello estaba abocado al desastre.

¿Por qué había un chico latino con un ukelele?

—¡Permitidme que me presente! — anunció Lance — Me llamo Lance Caballero… un caballero de blanca armadura siempre a su servicio, princesa.

¡Acababa de hincar la rodilla en la reverencia más pomposa de la historia! Shiro ya le estaba dando una vergüenza ajena increíble.

—¿Perdona?

—Ah, sí. Supongo que tendréis muchas preguntas para mí… — sujetó el ukelele en sus brazos — Pero dejad que las resuelva con una canción. 

—No hace falta qu—

—Shh, voy a comenzar.

Oh dios mío.

Iba a cantar.

Shiro quería que lo enterrasen.

—Un chico sencillo de un bonito pueblo era yo… — empezó a rasgar levemente las cuerdas —viviendo en el campo, viendo pocoyo… ¡Hasta que me mudé y todo cambiooooó!

Madre mía. 

—El gran Lance había llegado, ¿qué le tenía el destino guardado? ¡Nada, lo haría él solo, construiría su propio camino! Un gran genio nació en segundo de secundaria, ligándose hasta las más tercas y las más guapas…

Bailoteaba.   
—¡Lance Caballero lo tiene todo, normal que al pensar en mí no peguéis ojo! Es gracioso, tiene labia, además, ¿has oído como canta? Es el maestro del drama, le gustan las damas, un día se dijo, ¿y los caballeros? Y pensó: NÁ... no soy muy bisexual. Oh, ¿he dicho ya que hago pole dance?

Lo último lo dijo guiñando un ojo.

Por Dios.

Que alguien lo pare.

—Ya veis, él es guapo, un genio y perfecto, ¡y por eso quiere entrar en vuestro Consejoooooo! — fue dejando las notas ir cayendo — Siento en mi pecho un ardor, que solo puede ser calmado con vuestro permiso, ¿me aceptáis, por—fa—voooooooooooor…?

Rasgó su ukelele al ritmo de una voz digna de un cantante de ópera, y paró. Al fin paró.

Es más, parecía estar esperando aplausos, pero solo fue recibido con un basto silencio. Se aclaró la garganta y bajó el ukelele de sus brazos.

—Bueno, ¿estoy admitido ya?

—Ni de broma — dijo Allura — No te tomas para nada en serio lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

Oh—oh. Estaba enfadada.

—¿Acaso crees que esto es un juego? ¿Algo para ligar con chicas?

—¡No, en ningún momento pensé eso! Es sólo que, al ser de humanidades y artes y eso, me pareció apropiado mostraos mi vena creativa.

—¡Fue una pésima idea!

Ahora a Shiro le daba pena Lance, porque tenía cara de estar dolido. Decidió intervenir.

—Bueno, gracias por tu número músical. Ahora, te vamos a preguntar un par de cosas…

—¿Vamos a siquiera entrevistarle después de esto?

A Shiro le daba demasiada pena.

—¿Por qué te quieres unir?

—Lo dije en la canción — desvió la mirada. 

—Vale. Dame una razón de verdad — impuso Allura.

—¿La razón de verdad…?

Lance miró nerviosamente a Shiro. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera. ¿Qué podría ser…?

—…Me gustaría hablar con Allura a solas. O en privado. O en susurros. 

—¿Y la razón es…?

—¡Sólo sígueme la corriente, por favor!

Lance la llevó a cuchichear a la otra esquina de la habitación. Shiro no podía escuchar nada, pero Matt parecía estar escuchándolo todo desde la puerta. Parecían estar teniendo una conversación bastante seria, e incluso miraron a Shiro un par de veces.

Después de varios minutos, terminaron de hablar y Allura se dirigió a Shiro decidida.

—Lance se queda.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero no estabas tan decidida…?

—Tiene una razón bastante sólida.

—Ella me comprende — Lance sonrió — somos almas gemelas.

Allura rodó los ojos.

—Creo que esto mejor lo hablamos ahora — Shiro le dedicó una mirada a Allura de advertencia — mañana os diremos por megafonía los resultados. Gracias por participar.

—De nada — dijo Lance — Espero veros mañana, futuros compañeros. 

Shiro miró a Allura con una cara de “no puedo creerlo” nada más que Lance salió por la puerta.

—¿Qué te dijo para que cambiases de opinión?

—Simple; — se encogió de hombros — Venganza.

…

Al día siguiente, la voz de Matt resonaba, alegre, por toda la escuela. 

—¡Y aquí tenemos, señoras y señores, los resultados de la elección de consejo! Redoble de tambores, por favor — hizo el sonido con su propia voz — Como tesorero: ¡Hunk Jalba! Como representante de deportes, ¡Keith Shirogane!, como representante de ciencias, ¡la maravillosa Pi— digo Katy Holt! Y por último, pero no menos importante; representante de humanidades, ¡Lance Caballero! Eso es todo por hoy. ¡Pasad un buen día y no conduzcáis si bebéis!

Contra todo pronóstico, los cuatro lo habían conseguido. 

Sin que nadie se lo hubiera esperado, la canción de Lance había funcionado.

Y sin que nadie se diera tampoco mucha cuenta, aquel día iba a ser el comienzo del gran cambio de sus vidas. 

Ninguno estaría preparado para la revolución que estaba orquestando el destino.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenaaas!
> 
> Dios, hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribo un fanfic. Quería que fuese este au donde todos son felices y puedo meter el Shatt y el Klance que me dé la gana. 
> 
> Voy a hacer esto de manera relajada, ya que he hecho de mi hobby mi trabajo y necesito otro hobby. ¡Os espero en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
